Alchemist Rangers
by pudgethesnowcone
Summary: What if Edward and Roy went to the Almia region in the Pokemon world? What chaos would happen? Read to find out! RoyxEd included! Rated T for Ed's language usage in later chapters.


A/N: So I decided to make a Pokémon and FMA crossover! This one is set in the Pokémon world, and both Ed and Roy become Pokémon Rangers in Almia! Cool, huh? Don't get at me for using a lot of text from the game, other people do it too, and there will be a ton of stuff not even in the text from Pokémon Ranger, Shadows of Almia, when I get into the story more. So deal with it for now, and wait for this to get going a little bit. Okay? Good. This is a Roy/Ed story as well.

DISCLAIMER!: Even though I am using text from the games, I don't own Pokémon or the game itself. If I did, well, there would be more Yaoi in Pokémon.

Alchemist Rangers! A Pokémon and Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover

"Okay, draw loops around the Pikachu with the school styler we gave you earlier." A man by the name of Mr. Kaplan said. Roy and Ed didn't know who this was yet, so they just went with the idea that he was testing them for entrance into the Ranger School. The school styler they were given was green and around where the capture disk shot out was a ring of yellow. On the back, there was a different version of the ranger capture emblem. On the front, there was a button that you pressed to release the capture disk, and to bring the control stick out of the top.

Roy and Ed nodded. Roy was wearing his normal military uniform, and he had forced Ed to wear one as well. Since he was so short, they had so special order a uniform for him. They had already decided that Roy would go first, since he was taller, and he was also Ed's superior. Roy held the capture styler the way he was taught to and pressed a button. The capture disk shot out and the controlling light-stick came out of the top almost instantly with the disk. The Pikachu attacked with electrical shocks, hitting the capture line that came after the disk, which caused damage to the styler. Roy drew circles in the air with the styler, which led the capture disk around and around the Pikachu. He captured it quickly, with little damage to the styler.

"Good" Mr. Kaplan nodded, "That was impressive. Now to see how Mr. Elric does" he said as Roy moved out of the way and let Ed take his place.

Ed nodded before starting the same way as Roy, a determined expression on his face. He clicked the button and got thrown back just a little as the capture disk came out, and he swore he heard Roy chuckle. He growled and turned the styler in circles faster than Roy had done. He had a lot more damage done to the styler, but at least he captured Pikachu.

Kaplan smiled at Edward's effort. 'He's going to make an amazing Ranger…' he thought to himself with a chuckle. "That capture was impressive as well."

The room around them was all brown, as it was made out of wood. There was the Ranger School's emblem painted on the floor. At the back of the room, in the center, there were two monitors. One showed how to capture a Pokémon, and the other showed how to do a target clear. On the left side of the monitors, there are other smaller monitors. On the right, there are more monitors.

"Hehehe… My name, it is Kaplan. You are now a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School." Kaplan said. Both Roy and Ed looked confused. He moved on. "As proof of your membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used. Together, we shall rule the world…"

"What?" both of the confused Amestrians asked in unison. But before they could ask any questions, someone else came in.

"Oh, please, Mr. Kaplan!" the voice said.

Both Roy and Ed looked back to see a woman with red hair that went down to just past her shoulders, in a green shirt and a white skirt walk into the building. She walked up to the side of them, and they watched her as well as Mr. Kaplan.

"Please don't tease my student with a silly performance like that." She told Kaplan sternly.

"Ahahaha, sorry, sorry. The timing was just too perfect to miss. Ahem… Congratulations! You have passed the Ranger School's entrance exam with flying colors! Those captures were really impressive." He said with a nod.

"Oh… that makes a lot of sense…" Roy muttered.

"A lot of sense" Ed muttered as well.

"Congratulations! You've been accepted. Starting today, you are officially a student of the Ranger School. I'm Ms. April. I'm your class's teacher. I'm pleased to meet you." Ms. April said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too" Roy nodded.

Ms. April giggled. "Your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to our class." She said, leading the duo out of the ranger training building and through the schoolyard, and then into the school building.

"Enjoy your school life!" Mr. Kaplan called after them

When they got into the classroom, Ms. April told them to wait outside the classroom, and walked in herself. The classroom had six desks all in one line, and two beside each other that weren't empty. At the front, there was a blackboard, and in front of the blackboard was the teacher's desk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, class." She said, "And good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning!" the class replied.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have two new students in our class." Ms. April said to them.

"Is it a guy? Or a girl? Which is it?" A male student asked another.

"Is the new student cute? Cool? Or look like a celebrity?" a female student asked.

"Okay, that's enough!" Ms. April called to her students. "You can see for yourself. Here's our latest classmate! Come on in!"

Just then, Roy and Ed walked into the classroom and then up to the front of the room. They both stood to the right of Ms. April.

Ms. April then started talking again. "Our new friends came to our Almia region to become Pokémon Rangers." She said. "Oh yes. You should introduce yourself to our class rather than me. Let's start with your name" she pointed to Edward.

"I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed. I am _the_ Fullmetal Alchemist. I come from a different world, but if you ask what alchemy is, I can't show you any alchemy because I'm not allowed to in this world." Ed told the class.

"Cool! Amazing! How did you get here?" One student from the class asked.

"That is something we won't answer." Roy cut in. "Okay, I'll introduce myself next. I am Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. I come from the same world as Edward. And you see how _short _he is compared to you all?" he chuckled

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE ISN'T AS TALL AS ONE OF THESE CAPTURE STYLERS!" Edward exclaimed.

"Okay, he's a little touchy on the subject of him being… uh… short." Ms. April told the class. "Don't call him that as much as you possibly can." She said as the class nodded. "So our new friends are Edward and Roy. But you can call Edward 'Ed' as he said." She nodded. "Let's make them both feel welcome. I understand that they scored quite well on our entrance exam." She said, looking over at a student with spiky red hair. "…What is it, Keith? Why the big grin?" she asked, and then looked back over to Ed and Roy. "Anyway, we'd better get you seated somewhere. You both can have the seats next to Keith." She nodded. The two walked over to their seats, Ed taking the seat beside Keith's, and Roy taking the one in the aisle. "Okay, that will do. That's it for treating you like a new transfer student. From now on, you're all my students, people whom I can take pride in teaching. Let's do it, everyone… Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!" she exclaimed.

"YEAAAH!" the class yelled back.

"Okay, I'll change the class schedule specially for today. This will be a free-study class." Ms. April said, then walked up to the front of Roy and Ed's desks. "But before I go, I need to explain something to you both. It's about the School Styler you were provided before the entrance exam. It's a simplified version of a Ranger's official Capture Styler. Now, put simply, a styler is a device used for befriending and capturing Pokémon. By drawing loops around Pokémon, it conveys the Ranger's feelings of friendship to the Pokémon. When the Ranger's friendship is fully conveyed, the Pokémon is captured."

"So we turn it around in circles, and it captures Pokémon?" Ed asked.

Ms. April nodded. "Yes. You will get to understand that more when you do more captures." She turned to the rest of the class. "Everyone, you should all be paying attention to this as a review." She turned back to Ed and Roy. "Touch the button on the right side of your styler to open a menu" she said and she watched them both press it and a screen popped out. "On the top is your stats, and ranger rank. On the bottom, there are convenient features that you can access. You should try each one and see for yourself" The duo nodded, seeing a glossary, a browser where all the data on Pokémon they have captured was, and a couple other things. They clicked the button again, closing the screen. She looked over to Keith again. "Oh, please. Keith, don't yawn with your mouth wide open like that… Next, press the button on the left of your styler." Both of them did so, and watched a different screen appear. "That's the button that will show you what Pokémon you have captured, as well as a map, if you need it. You can switch between the Map Mode and the Friend Pokémon Mode. They're both convenient, but you should set it to the one you find you will use most. Oh, yes. There's something quite important I need to tell you. As a student of the Ranger School, you may have up to three Pokémon with you." Only Ed nodded at this. "If you capture a fourth Pokémon, you'll have to release one of your friend Pokémon. By release, I mean you'll have to let it go. It's good-bye to that Pokémon. If there's anything you don't understand, look it up in the Glossary, which in the Styler menu. Actually, that turned into quite a lesson. Are you two a little overwhelmed?" she asked, and when they both shook their heads. They had both studied more when they were learning about alchemy anyway. Ms. April moved on. "Really, you should just try things out and see how they work for you guys. After all, nothing beats experience. It's all about trying." She said before turning to a girl with mid-arm length blonde hair. "Rhythmi, can I get you to show Roy around the School, please?" she asked

Rhythmi's eyes lit up, "I sure will!" she responded happily.

Ms. April nodded. "I'll be in the Staff Room. I'll leave you to it."

The students made a circle around Ed and Roy. Keith was the first to speak. "Hey, new kids, I forget your names, but how long did it take you guys to capture Pikachu? Like an hour?"

"Keith's just a show-off. You're better off ignoring him" Rhythmi told both Ed and Roy and they nodded. "Instead, you should be paying attention to me. I'm not here to become a Ranger. I want to become an Operator instead. So, when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can order him around like my servant! Just joking!" Roy laughed at that. He already ordered him around. He was considering becoming an operator now, but he'd rather be doing Ranger tasks instead of being an Operator, which seemed as doing paperwork in Central. "All right, let me take you on a tour of the Ranger School. Let's begin with our own classroom. You've already met our teacher, Ms. April. She's really nice, but if you make her mad… Look out."

'There's someone else now I don't want to tick off… grr' Ed thought.

"There's another class next to us. The teacher there is Mr. Kincaid. He's very uptight and strict. "No running in the hallway!" is, like, his pet saying." Rhythmi said.

"That's just like Lieutenant Hawkeye…" Roy thought

"That thing floating there is a Save Machine." Rhythmi said as both Roy and Ed turned to look at it. It was like a computer with a blue screen, a keyboard at the front, and it had a propeller at the top, making it fly. "That machine keeps a record of all your achievements as a Ranger." Rhythmi went on. "Besides here, you can find Save Machines in towns and forests, too. If you spot one, you should check it out. Okay! Let's move on. We'll explore the School Building!"

A/N: WHOA THAT WAS A LOT OF TYPING! So just wait for the next chappie to come out, which should be in a week.

Cya~! ~Pudgethesnowcone


End file.
